The Power of The Four
by Jarrel B. Montgomery
Summary: Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and HayLin have just found out that they have mystical powers and they are the Guardians of the Veil. They go to a deserted forest to practice their abilities, and a portal appears. Can untrained guardians close the portal?
1. The New Guardians

The four girls, where deep in the woods were nobody could see them. They were a little creeped out; they just found out they had mystical powers, and that they had to save the world by closing various portals. Cornelia slouched, and her long blonde hair draped over her shoulders as she walked. She had a blank expression on her face; maybe it was because she was tired, or maybe it was because her reputation was about to be jeopardized.

"Okay, girls I think we've come far enough," said Will. She clutched the heart of Candrachar and held it in the palm of her hand.

"What are you supposed to do with that?" Taranee asked.

"Well my grandmother said that one of us controls everyone else's power," Hay-Lin said. "I guess that must be you."

"Well hurry up!" Irma squealed. "I can't to use my power over water, to blast at something!

"I agree," Hay-Lin said. "I can't wait to see what my power over air really does."

"Well I can be patient," Taranee said. "I never asked for the power of fire, why couldn't they give me the power of fire-extinguishing?"

Will laughed. "Because that's not an element,"

All the girls burst out in laughter, at what Taranee had said. "CAN YOU JUST PLEASE GIVE US OUR POWERS WILL, SO WE CAN PRACTICE!" Cornelia said. "I DON'T WANNA PROLONG THIS DREADFUL VISIT ANY LONGER!"

"Okay girl," Irma said. "Don't have a cow."

Will rolled her eyes. She slipped the crystal around her neck, and it levitated into the air, and she said, "GUARDIANS UNITE!"

A blue mist crept out of the crystal and wrapped itself around Irma, an orange aura wrapped around Taranee, a green aura with little leaves inside wrapped itself around Cornelia, and a very soft blue one went around Hay-Lin. For Will, a pink aura jumped off the crystal and wrapped itself around her.

The girls all transformed into their pink and green jumpsuits, and grew their wings on their backs.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" Taranee asked. "My hair was not this, two minutes ago."

"Maybe it changed during that transformation," Will said.

"I'm so excited," Hay-Lin said. "AIR!" She flew into the air and outstretched her arms. A gust of wind blew around all the girls and carried them into the air with her. She stopped the wind, and flew off in some direction. Leaving the four girls alone.

"Where did she go?" Irma asked.

"Whichever way the wind blows," Cornelia said.

Irma smiled.

"WATER!" Irma exclaimed. A wave of water appeared from out nowhere, and fell to the ground below, and turned the fresh soil into mud. "Oops, good thing we can fly."

"FIRE!" Taranee said. A swirling ball of fire left her hand and hit a nearby tree, which burned to a crisp and fell to the ground. "See, that's exactly why I don't like fire," she squealed.

"Go ahead, Cornelia," Will say. "Do something."

Cornelia looked at all of her friends eager faces and gave in to the invitation. "EARTH!" Three wide cracks appeared into the ground, and from the cracks three long vines came from them, and entangled themselves around Cornelia. Then the cracks sealed up, and a tree grew. And then out of nowhere and huge boulder came rolling past the girls, and landed right in front of Cornelia. "AHHHHHHH!"

"Well it's pretty obvious who the strongest one is," Will said.

A swirling blue mist appeared right in front of the girls, and it looked like one of the things that Hay-Lin's grandmother was talking about. The girls clutched each other and screamed. "HAY-LIN, GET OVER RIGHT NOW, WE ARE IN FOR SOME SERIOUS TROUBLE!" Taranee yelled.


	2. Hello Cedricand Blunk?

A gust of air, made it clear that Hay-Lin had returned, and she landed beside the girls. She saw the portal, and gasped. "Wow, what a nice bubble you made, Irma."

"Girl, that is not a bubble," Taranee said. "It's a portal!"

"Oh," Hay-Lin said a little disappointed. "Well, that's too bad."

Taranee looked at Hay-Lin as if she were stupid.

"Well, Will can you change me back?" Hay-Lin asked. "I have to get home, really hungry, and plus my favorite movie comes on tonight!"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, DIMWIT?" Cornelia scowled. "THAT'S A PORTAL! AND WHILE YOUR BREEZY ASS WAS OUT FLYING ON THE WINDS, SOME NASTY MOSTER THING CAME OUT OF IT!"

"Oh," Hay-Lin said. She kicked the dirt, a little defeated. "Well I guess I won't be able to watch Finding Nemo tonight."

"Apparently not," Irma said.

"Well, I guess we have to find that thing," Will said a little optimistic. "Come on guardians."

"AHHHHHHH!" a male voice sounded from behind the girls. A boy with brown hair, and raggedy clothes fell out of the portal, and a little green creature fell out of the portal alongside with him.

"Who in the hell are you?" Taranee asked. "Get your nasty ass, back in that portal before I throw a fire ball at you!" She snapped her fingers, and a blazing ball of fire floated in the palm of her hand.

"Taranee, back off!" Irma said. "Chill, he looks innocent, he probably a beggar." Irma dug in the pocket of her skirt, and pulled out a nickel, which she threw at the boy. "Buy yourself, something nice."

"But the pharmacy's closed," Hay-Lin added.

"I'm not a beggar," the boy said. "My name is Caleb and I are from the other side of that portal, which a place is called Meridian. This here is Blunk, or at least that's what I call him. Well anyway, I was trying to stop that thing, its name is Cedric. He's a shape-shifter and he turns into that horrible thing."

"I still don't give a damn boy," Taranee said. "Get your ass back in that portal, you got three seconds!"

"Chill," Cornelia said. She winked at the boy. "Let him finish."

"You guys are the new Guardians of the Veil?" Caleb asked. "Look like sluts to me."

"Hey pretty boy," Irma said. "Don't get it twisted, we didn't pick these outfits."

"You must control water; I can tell, you're so emotional, the slightest thing sets you off. And you-"he said pointing at Hay-Lin. "You must control air, you never stop talking. And the things you say are pretty stupid at times. I know your fire; such a hothead! You must be the keeper of the Heart of Candrachar, because your holding it in your hand."

"I bet you can't guess what I am," Cornelia said.

"Earth," he said.

"Do you say that because of my stunning beauty and my charm?" Cornelia said.

"No, because that rock next to your leg, just won't stop moving."


End file.
